


Home

by huskyhercules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempting to make people cry, Baking, Christmas, Crying, Death, Derek Hale Crying, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Domestic, Domestic Derek Hale, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funeral, Hugs, I Love You All, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pack Christmas, Probably didnt though, Rain, Requited Love, Romantic Derek, Romantic Derek Hale, Sad, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles can bake, Tears, Unhappy Ending, anyway, being cute, but i mean it says death in the warnings, but then again who knows, but younger me really tried at the time, check out my recent fic, cute boys being cute, does anyone even read these?, enjoy i guess, humming songs, i think ive improved in that one, its not good though, no happy ending, or interesting, so i dont feel bad, so you probably assumed, sorry for bad writing, sorry if that just spoiled it for you, sorry that was a spoiler, this is very old and crappy, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskyhercules/pseuds/huskyhercules
Summary: A sterek drabble about Derek's eternal love for Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS <3
> 
> So. This is an old fic, and I like to think I've improved with my writing since I wrote this mess. Please enjoy reading it, but don't judge me based on the poor writing of it lmao. If you're looking for some of my more recent better work, click on my profile and give my recent story a try! Yes, that was a self promo I'm sorry. Anyway, I love you, please enjoy whatever this story is.

Stiles' eyes are the most beautiful things Derek has ever seen. He will never stop admiring the way they sparkle when the light hits them, or how the warm chestnut color reminds him of Laura's famous hot chocolate.  
Stiles' eyes are home.  
.....  
"You've got a little something," Derek says as he reaches out with his thumb to gently wipe the cookie batter off Stiles' nose. Stiles grins at him.  
"Why, thank you Derbear!" He singsongs, licking the batter off of Derek's thumb. Derek just smiles and kisses him on the temple before heading into the living room to let the pack know the cookies would be ready soon. Everyone cheered, knowing Stiles' shortbread cookies were the best. He walked back into the kitchen to see Stiles dancing around the kitchen with the dishtowel, humming "Tale As Old As Time" from Beauty and The Beast. Derek chuckled and snuck up behind him to wrap his arms around the younger boy's waist.  
Stiles giggled and continued his song as Derek breathed in the smell of baking cookies and Stiles and home.  
It's times like these Derek will never forget.  
.....  
"It's ridiculous, Derek! What kind of awful person would even think of doing such a thing! Fuck that."  
"Stiles, calm down. It's not a big deal."  
"Not a big deal my ass! It's going against the rules of society!"  
"Stiles."  
"Derek, you can't argue, you weren't there to see it!"  
"I still don't understand why you're so worked up over a green fire hydrant."  
"They're meant to be red!"  
Derek sighed.  
.....  
Sometimes it hurts how much Stiles reminds him of Laura sometimes. They have the same lovable and silly personality, watch all the same movies, and have the same sense of humor. Sometimes they're like the same person. But also, Stiles and Laura are some of the only two people to really get him. To understand him. The only others were his mother and Cora, and maybe Peter at one point before the fire. That's it.  
Stiles knows what's it's like to lose someone.  
.....  
It's Christmas, and the pack is over at Stiles' house for a big holiday dinner. They've all just eaten and are now sitting around the living room all squished together in the hideous sweaters Lydia made them wear. The fireplace is lit, and they all have a mug of Laura's hot chocolate in their hands. (She told Derek the recipe once, and he finally found the courage to make it)  
But the thing that stands out most is Stiles. He looks so beautiful even in the ugly sweater. The way the fire illuminates his mole speckled skin, the tint of red on his cheeks. He looks so fragile, and Derek knows he's fallen in love.  
He doesn't regret anything.  
.....  
Stiles loves the rain. Every time even the slightest showers come down, he's outside splashing and dancing. "My mother loved the rain." That's all Stiles says, he won't go any further. Derek doesn't mind. He understands. Sometimes he goes out in the rain with him, splashing around in the puddles and catching rain drops on his tongue.  
He's never been so content.  
.....  
It rains at Stiles' funeral.  
The drops slide down his and his mother's tomb stones, side by side. Derek can't take it. He runs. It is not okay. It's not okay that something Stiles and his mother loved so much had to happen at his damn funeral.  
Erica finds him on his knees somewhere deep in the forest, mud staining his pants and tears on his cheeks.  
.....  
Derek doesn't celebrate Christmas anymore. He doesn't even leave his room when the smell of cookies wafts in from his neighbor's house through the window. Shortbread cookies.  
They invite him over for Christmas dinner. He declines.  
.....  
The pack eventually stops coming by, but Derek doesn't notice. He's always felt alone. After all, he doesn't have home anymore.  
Stiles' eyes were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It seems like I just saw you 650 words earlier, that's crazy that we ran into each other again! I love you all, thanks for checking out this old mess! Hope you're all staying hydrated and well.
> 
> Check me out on Wattpad here!


End file.
